Black Mask/Bio
Roman Sionis was born 30 May, 1928 into one of Gotham City’s elite families, to wealthy and utterly self-absorbed parents, caring more about their social status than their son; moments after his birth, the doctor carelessly dropped him on his head. Roman's parents were less concerned about their son's well-being and more concerned about covering up theentire incident out of fear of how their wealthy friends would react to the news of their son's injury. A second incident occurred when he was a child. While at the Sionis family country estate he was attacked by a rabid raccoon. This incident was also covered up by the Sionis family, who forbid Roman to mention it to anyone. Further adding to the cauldron was his father's "friendship" with Thomas Wayne; both of Roman's parents disliked the Waynes and were quite vocal about it in private with their son. However, to their son's dismay, they continued to associate with Thomas and Martha Wayne and pretended to be friends with the couple, to the extent of literally forcing him to become friends with their son, Bruce. His parents' hypocrisy had a deep impact on him, and he grew to hate and resent them and the "masks" they wore in public. After his high school graduation, Sionis was given a high ranking position inside his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. There, he met and fell in love with Circe, a working class secretary. His parents didn't approve of the relationship and made it clear that they wanted it ended. Enraged, Roman burned down the family's mansion, killing both of his parents. Upon their deaths, he inherited the family fortune and business. Roman wasn't the businessman his father was, however, and eventually ruined Janus Cosmetics by funding a line of face-paint make-up which failed. In desperation, he threw large sums of money at the staff chemists to create a product to save the company, and what came back to him was a kind of water-proof makeup. The product was rushed to market without proper testing, and once it hit the market turned out to be a deadly toxin which disfigured several hundred women. Circe, now Sionis' fiancée, broke up with him in front of his entire staff. At that time, now successful mogul Bruce Wayne offered to bail out the company on the condition that Sionis give up control and allow Wayne to appoint his own Board of Directors. Sionis agreed, but was furious at the humiliation he had suffered. He went to the family mausoleum and broke his mother's ebony coffin lid. From a piece of this, Sionis carved a mask, becoming 'Black Mask'.(From DC database) __TOC__ Battle vs. Mister Chang (by MrPacheco101) No battle written. Expert's Opinion While Black Mask certainly brought his brutality and arguably superior assault rifle and pistol to the fight, Chang had the arsenal that hit harder. The MG42's huge rate of fire and range, the Butterfly Sword's larger reach, and the Uzi's superior accuracy were all huge advantages. Plus Chang's police training helped him overcome the untrained, insane Black Mask. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Big Smile Lee (by TheWetWaffle) Big Smile Lee: Black Mask: Amusement Mile, Gotham City In a snowy Gotham night, screams break the weakened silence that is very rare in a city like this. But a scream didn't break the silence this time but rather a few black cars. These cars were different though, instead of the driver's seat being on the left like most American cars the drivers seats were on the right. Also, they had Hong Kong license plates. The vehicles stop infront of the Gotham Casino, a cheap hellhole for people to burn the cash they made through illicit means. Two armed guards stand at the front door, dressed in black suits and in dark masks. A Chinese man exits one of the cars, briefcase in hand. "Wait, what's in the briefcase?" one guard asks. But the window of one of the cars open and a gun barrel rears it's ugly head. One guard is shot in the head, brain matter torn by a .50 AE round. "WHAT THE F*CK!" the other says as he tries to take out his own pistol, a Colt Double Eagle, but gets a Machete to the neck. Blood flows out like a fountain as he tries to cover the wound, but to no avail. Black Mask: Eight more men exit the cars, but one had a horrendously scarred face. "Good work Tong," the scarred man said "now get in." The scarred man's name is Big Smile Lee, and he was in Gotham to take care of some business. "Ponytail", one of Lee's best enforcers open the trunks to reveal several firearms. The Triad gang gears up and enters the casino. In the casino, chips and coins are heard rattling with screams of joy and anger. Black Mask was looking from his office, a shot of scotch in hand. But it was all cut off as gunshots plague the air. Black Mask looks in surprise and anger. "AH SHIT!" he shouts as he looks as his men rush to the slot area. Mask grabs his M1903s and a Remington 870. "Everyone get out!" a Triad shouts in a thick Chinese accent. But he is quickly cut off by a Thompson submachine gun wielded by a member of Black Mask's gang shoots him in the torso. The rest of the men take cover behind slots and aim their shots. One Triad tries to shoot a man in a mask with his G36 but is shot in the head by another man's M16A2. Big Smile Lee: Black Mask comes out of his office, Remington in hand, and tells one of his henchmen "Stop them no matter what." He goes farther to the back while his men fight on. One of Lee's men decides to fire a grenade from his G36 and manages to hit a mobster on a stairwell, causing the rail to break and him to fly over onto a poker table. Black Mask: Sionis' men fall back into the building, Lee's men following them. Lee is growing impatient, this was supposed to be an assassination but is one that is going horribly wrong. As they go upstairs, they see another man with a MAC-10 aim and fire at them. One Triad is shot in the head and chest, blood spraying all over the other men. Big Smile Lee: The Triads try to retaliate by firing at him. One of them, armed with an MP7 doesn't stop firing though, and manages to hit him in the leg. The man falls over and grasps his wound, screaming in pain. He looks though the barrel of the MP7 before he's killed. They spot another gangster trying to exit though the fire escape, but Lee shoots him in the back with his Hawk Type 97-1, his spine is practically destroyed and blood cover's the door. Black Mask: They look into the staircase and they see a man in a clean cut, black suit. "Hey!" Lee shouts. "You can't escape me!". "But I can sure as hell try!" Sionis shouts as he fires his Remington, pellets landing on top of a Triad and penetrating his skull and tears his brain from above. Big Smile Lee: The rest of the group scurry around, shouting in Chinese. Ponytail fires his USP towards Sionis but doesn't hit him. Sionis hurries upstairs and opens the door to the next floor. Lee and his men go upstairs and open the door to the floor Black Mask entered. "Split up and find him!" Lee commands as the one Triad goon and Tong go left while Lee, Ponytail, and the other Triad go right. Down the dimly lit hallway, Tong and the Triad aim their weapons in hope of finding Black Mask. But in the one room they didn't check yet, Sionis was there with one of his goons. The goon takes a Mark II Pineapple Grenade out of his suit pocket and looks at his boss. He pulls the pin, cooks it, and tosses it down the hall. Tong notices the grenade and jumps into one of the rooms but the goon isn't so lucky, as he's evicerated in the blast. Big Smile Lee: Tong sees that the goon's UMP flew into the room with him and he grabbed it. He peeks out the room but sees Sionis firing his M1903s. He blindfires outside the room and hopes for the best. He hears Sionis swear as a loud thud fills the hallways. Black Mask: Tong checks his clip as he feels a fist collide with his face. His gun flew out his hand but was able to unsheath his machete in time. "I got a knife too." Mask says as he flicks out his switchblade. "But mine's bigger." Tong says as he slashes his machete towards Sionis. Sionis stabs towards Tong and avoids his machete. After one last slash, Sionis punches Tong in the face and grabs his shirt collar. He slits his throat, and jams the knife in his chest. The shirt soaked Tong's blood as he takes his last breaths. Big Smile Lee: Meanwhile, Lee and his men look around for more of Sionis' men. One Triad with a G36 spots one of Black Mask's gangsters and fires but he shoots out the lights. They advance forward but a door behind them opens and a gangster fires with his Colt Double Eagle, killing the Triad. Big Smile Lee: Ponytail turns around and fires his USP towards the gangster, scoring hits on his neck and forehead. They turn around to find the guy who shot the lights out. They hear foot steps and spot a shadow standing near a window. Lee blasts him with his Hawk Type 97-1, the glass breaks and the figure flies out the window. Black Mask: The two remaining Triads decide to keep searching for Black Mask. "I saw a helicopter on the roof earlier. Maybe he's going to fly outta here" Ponytail suggest. They decide to take the elevator up to the roof, suspecting that's where he would go. Ponytail presses the button to get the elevator but they look around to make sure Black Mask isn't around. But when the elevator doors open, Ponytail's back was pierced by .32 ACP rounds from Mask's M1903s. Big Smile Lee: Big Smile Lee tries to fire his shotgun but turns out he's out of shells. Mask punches him in the gut and drags him into the elevator. Sionis picks up Lee and punches him again. "So this is the best you could do Henry?" Sionis says. The elevator doors open and Lee is pushed outside. Mask takes out his Colt M1903s and points them at Lee's head. "Any last words?" Sionis says. Lee doesn't respond, just spitting out a few bloodied teeth. Mask opens fire but no bullets are fired from his gun. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sionis shouts. "Empty?" Lee asks with a smirk on his face. Mask tries to tackle Lee to the ground but Lee manages to roll out of the way. He kicks Sionis in the face, dazing him, and unholsters his USP. Lee aims the pistol at Mask and pulls the trigger, blood staining the white snow. Black Mask: Lee dusts the snow off his vest and shirt and sees a signal of a bat in the sky and hears police sirens whail in the distance. "Damn that vigilante..." Lee mutters as he hurries back to the elevator and thinks of a plan of escape. WINNER: BIG SMILE LEE Expert's Opinion While Black Mask's X Factors were superior to Lee's, his weaponry didn't work well. Big Smile Lee was the more sane leader leading better armed men with more advanced firearms that had more range and better ergonomics. Sionis' skills in hand to hand combat and dual wielding were impressive, but his other firearms crippled him to the point where it cost him the fight. Big Smile Lee is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by Godkombat21) TBW Winner: Red Skull Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tony Montana (by Undead RVD) TBW. Winner: Black Mask Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios